Fight For This Love
by Insane PJO LOver 93
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed. So he ran. He escaped to Neverland, leaving the girl he loved behind. His new identity is... Peter Pan? Annabeth Chase. Chosen to go on Operation Henry. Will she let duty overtake her or will she let love for Peter/Percy take over her. Percabeth and Emma/Hook As suggested by a reviewer, Romance is mild.Disclaimer: I don't own PJO and HoO or OUAT


**A/N: So I had this idea for this crossover and I figured why not? Please review, follow or favourite**

**Warning: Season 3 and House of Hades spoilers.**

_Percy's POV_

"Hurry!" I yelled.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her along. Who were the two Heroes of Olympus running from, you might ask? Olympus. After the Giant War, the gods had decided I was too powerful, too dangerous, too unpredictable. They had a vote on whether they should kill me or not. I lost 7 to 5.

Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus had voted to keep me alive while Athena, Ares, Hera, Zeus, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Demeter had voted to kill me.

Annabeth and I had decided to run away together but the gods' forces were too strong. The camps had tried to help me but were forbidden from doing so.

"They're catching up!" Annabeth whispered, fear evident in her voice.

We ran into an out of way alley, hoping the gods wouldn't catch up. I took out Riptide but I didn't uncap it. We had been on the run for two weeks and were tired out. Neither of us were I any shape to fight.

"Perseus Jackson! Did you really think you could escape us? We are IMMORTAL!" Zeus, Ares and Dionysus yelled.

I was definitely not going to be able to fight one god, much less three. I tried to run but I realized something. We were at a dead end. I bit back a curse.

My parents were dead. Lightning had struck our house and it caught fire, burning my mom and Paul to death. I had no place to live. No family left. Annabeth was all I had and I didn't want to lose her like I had lost my parents. She was not going to die because of me.

I kissed her and caressed her.

"I love you." I whispered.

As they dragged me, I did the last thing I could.

_Hey, Blackjack. _I thought.

_Yo Boss! _ I heard his reply.

I told him what to do.

At least we had the element of surprise with us. But I would have to leave Annabeth. She was their architect. They weren't going to hurt her. She had done too well a job as the Architect of Olympus.

Blackjack swooped in and kicked Ares who fell, surprised. I climbed on his back and he took off, swifter than any god ever could. I remembered something my mother had told me as a bedtime story. What if it was true?

_Second star to the right, Blackjack. And straight on till morning. _I directed him.

_Whatever you say._

_LINEBREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK_

Blackjack and I rolled on the floor. It was real! I was at Neverland. Blackjack ate some grass and then shifted nervously.

_What's wrong? _I asked.

_Pegasi have magical abilities and stuff. This ability tells me that we are NOT in the year 2013 and….. THERE ARE NO SUGAR CUBES OR DOUGHNUTS!_

We had travelled back in time?

"NO. NO. NO. NO!" I yelled.

How would I ever see Annabeth again?

Oh my gods. We were alone on this island. Which meant…? I was … Peter Pan?

_LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAK_

_One year before Season One of Once Upon A Time_

"Come on, boys!" I shouted to the Lost Boys.

I had taken off my shadow to help people who I believed needed help. I had mastered magic to the extent that even Rumpelstiltskin was afraid of me. I could control the waters. I had a family. I had Blackjack. I was more powerful than all the gods, Titans, Giants, well pretty much everybody COMBINED. Why wasn't I happy?

I was trapped, a prisoner on my own island. I would never be able to leave.

There was only one way.

"The heart of the truest believer." I muttered. That was how we were going to escape. But I couldn't leave the Lost Boys. Maybe that heart would help.

_Present Day_.

Arrogant mortals.

Two mortals had been tricked into thinking that they were getting rid of magic, cleansing the world. They had done exactly what I wanted… but I had to kill them.

"Give us the boy!" One of the Boys said.

"No!" Tamara, the annoying one, yelled.

The Boys easily killed her, but my shadow took care of the other one, Greg.

Tamara had told the boy to run, and he had listened. Perfect.

The Lost Boys started chasing him. Time for me to make my move, I thought.

"Over here!" I whispered urgently. I know what you are thinking. That kid is smart. Do you honestly think he will fall for your tricks? My answer: Yes. Why? you might ask. I had planned this out. I had made a plan, a back-up plan for the plan, a back-up plan for the back-up plan, a back-up plan for the back-up plan for the back-up plan, a back- you get the idea. I remind myself of Annabeth sometimes. I held back tears as I thought about her. I never once took off the camp necklace.

The kid, Henry I believe, ran up to me.

"Come on! We have to get away!" I dragged him.

I told him the lie that I was on the run from Peter Pan (no one knew my real name) because I had stolen some Pixie Dust from him in an attempt to run away from Neverland (if only that would actually work).

"My family will find me!"

I shook my head. No one would risk coming to Neverland. At any rate, my family hadn't. But then again, they had no idea where I was.

"Is there any place they can't find us?" Henry asked urgently. I told him. He got me to lead the way.

I led him to the cliff. I made sure Blackjack was around so that if my plan would fail, I would not lead the boy to his death. I'm not cruel, you know.

"The Pixie Dust!" He exclaimed.

"I already told you! It doesn't work!" That was genuine. I had tried it and it really hadn't worked.

"We have to believe!" He grabbed my hand and we ran off the cliff.

We were engulfed in green mist (not Mist). This was him! I had found the right boy!

We landed at just the right spot.

I signalled to the others to come out.

"You betrayed me!" Henry exclaimed, shock and anger shown clearly on his face.

I smiled, hopefully not a sinister one.

"I am Peter Pan."

_Annabeth's POV_

_**At Camp Half-Blood**_

"Annabeth, Grover, Connor, Travis, Leo, come here." Chiron called us, pointing at the Big House. I ran up to him, puzzled.

"Hey, Chiron!" We all chirped. Well except for me. I missed my Seaweed Brain so much. I started to finger my camp necklace. My eyes stung when I realized that I was fingering the bead we had gotten on Percy's first year at camp.

"Many, many, many, many, many (116 manys later) years ago, I made a deal with a … wizard? I don't know what I should call him. Any who, I am debted to him. A few days ago, he asked me to fill my debt. I am sending you four to help him."

Chiron gave us the details of the quest.

"So we are going to Neverland?" Connor asked inquisitively.

Chiron nodded.

"How are we going to go there?" I asked.

"Argus shall take you to Storybrooke, Maine. You shall meet Emma Swann, Captain Hook, Regina, Snow White, Prince Charming and…. Rumpelstiltskin! And they'll get you there!"

"And how are we coming back?"

"When you want to come back, you pray to the gods to let you go. If that doesn't work, Peter Pan will have your life. He shows mercy to no one. If you get the boy, he will not let anything stop him from getting him back and you shall never leave the island. On that happy note, it's time for you to leave!"

_LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAK_

"Are we there yet?" Connor and Travis asked, once again.

"Yes guys! We are FINALLY here. If any of you says anything annoying again, I will make it my personal mission to gut you like Octavian guts teddy bears!" I yelled.

The two boys nodded nervously.

I smirked. They listened to no one except for me and… Percy. I missed him. I didn't even know if Percy was alive.

_LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAK_

"Are you guys Emma Swann, Regina, Captain Hook, Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"This is the back-up Rumple left us with? What can they do? They're kids." Regina, I think, said haughtily.

"A whole lot!" Connor and Travis cried out indignantly.

"Would you like a demonstration? Who here fights with a sword?"

Two people, Captain Hook and Prince Charming, raised their hands.

"I'll take on the Captain."

"Good Luck." Snow White said to me. "Not gonna need it." I replied.

I was now prepared for any type of technique used on me. Right after the Giant War, before Percy left, Camp Half-Blood had started this new training course. It was mixing the techniques of different cultures into one. That way, we had the advantage. Frank, the new praetor, had proposed that at the Roman camp but the Romans did not think it necessary. Their loss.

Percy had been extremely good, even better than I had been, at this.

It turns out, none of the training was necessary. This guy might have thought he was good, but his moves were too predictable. It took me about two seconds to perform the disarming maneuver. Needless to say, I won.

"Anyone else?"

They shook their heads vigorously.

"What about that donkey-hybrid thingy!"

"GOAT!" Grover cried out in exasperation.

"Which one of you can perform magic?" I asked. Figures that Regina would raise her hand.

"You don't mean to tell me that this goat could beat me at magic?" She said haughtily.

"Give it a shot!" I told her. Grover had gotten really good at woodland magic.

She summoned some trees to grab him. He didn't even need magic. Why would the trees hurt their Lord? Regina growled in frustration. She threw a fireball (not half as powerful as Leo's. His power came from the god's and could not be stopped by magic.) Grover played a frantic jig. The fireball turned into a… pine cone?

Grover and I hi-fived each other.

"What about those three numbskulls?" Hook pointed at Connor, Travis and Leo.

Leo came up and said to Regina. "Blast me with a fireball. Put all your strength into it."

"My pleasure."

She mustered up a ginormous fireball and hurled it at Leo, probably expecting him to burn to the crisp.

The smoke died down and Leo grinned like the maniac he was. Of course, he didn't have a single burn.

He threw his own fireball, much bigger than Regina's.

"So, hi! I'm Leo. Leo Valdez. I can throw fireballs, control fire, am fire-resistant and I can make anything out of well, anything."

"And what about those two?" Emma pointed at the two brothers.

They heard something rustle I the leaves. Emma reached for her gun.

"Looking for something?" Connor asked, twirling the gun around.

"Give it back!" Emma cried.

Connor grinned cheekily and passed it to Travis who then threw it to Connor. They moved at such incredible speed that no one could catch them. They easily dodged all of Regina's spells.

"What are you are just guys?" Emma asked. We had been strictly told not to reveal our identity.

"Well, some people call us-"

"Reincarnations of the kerkopes- "

"But we really are just the top-notch pranksters and well-"

"We are speed demons." Travis finished off.

"We'll take you."

"Get on the ship!" Captain Hook roared. "It's time to go to Neverland!"

He threw a magic bean in the sea and the ship sailed right towards it.

_LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAK_

"Guys, what's going on?" A few people on board said.

I looked down. "I think those are mermaids."

"Aye!" Hook said." They are savage beasts, those creatures."

We did our best to stop the mermaids but to no avail.

After an intense struggle, the mermaids left. We reeled in our net. Oh my gods. We caught a mermaid.

Regina seemed to think it was a good idea to threaten the mermaid. Of course the mermaid didn't like that. So she summoned a storm.

"Regina, let her go!" Snow and I called out to her.

Regina, being the "smart" person she is, KILLED the mermaid when she cursed us with the storm.

Of course, things went downhill from there. Fighting started. They were trying to tear each other apart!

What had the mermaid said?

"_What are you going to do? Call your friends to kill us?" Regina had said._

"_They won't need to. You'll do it yourselves." She replied._

Styx.

"Emma! Emma!"I tried to call and she listened.

"Annabeth?"

"I've got a plan."

I realized that none of the other Greeks had been affected.

_LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAK_

"Ready?" I asked her.

She nodded, a look of grim determination plastered on her face.

Hopefully this would work. I had told Emma to be the distraction. I would do the rest of the work.

She took in a deep breath and jumped.

"Guys! Look!" Everyone turned just in time to see Emma fall.

The plan worked.

Charming suggested that he jump down and we pull him up. I told him I had another idea. So, they all walked around, pacing the deck. _Poseidon. Please help us. Our friend is in danger. _Nothing happened. Change of plan.

For some reason, I felt that this would work. _Percy. My friend is in danger. Please help us._ In case Percy was alive and actually heard this, I added,_ I love you._

A huge wave hit the deck and Emma came out, unharmed. She spluttered some water. The storm cleared. Everything was okay. I had even made an important discovery.

I turned around. "Guys. He's alive. He responded to my thoughts."

Everyone looked puzzled.

"Who are you talking about?" Grover asked but I guessed he already knew.

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

**A/N: How was that? I worked REALLY hard on this so please review, follow, favourite.**

**I am soooo happy that my other stories had such positive feedback. Feel free to ask questions but NO SPOILERS for episode4 **

**You can talk to me about House of Hades if you want=)**


End file.
